Juste une dernière fois
by NoaShomei
Summary: Il m'a fallu des vendredis alcoolisés pour la voir telle qu'elle était. Il m'en a fallu moins que ça pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, et moins encore pour que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Alors rien qu'une fois, je deviendrai celui que son cœur réclame. KiRangi


**Titre: **Juste une dernière fois

**Auteur de l'histoire:** moi-même =)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, Gin ne serait pas mort, et aurait fini avec Rangiku ( même si je dois dire que la scène m'a vraiment émue... Mais c'est vraiment pas juste pour elle T.T)

**Avertissement:** Du M! (et oui, encore! Mais on ne se refait pas :D)

**Genre:** Romance, pas rigolo sans aller au drame, 1PS vue de Kira.

**Couple:** KiRangi (oui c'est spécial hein? =D)

**Résumé:** Il m'a fallu des vendredis alcoolisés pour la voir telle qu'elle était. Il m'en a fallu moins que ça pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, et moins encore pour que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Alors rien qu'une fois, pour elle comme pour moi, je deviendrait celui que son cœur réclame. Kirangiku

**Juste une dernière fois:**

Mon cerveau étant dans un brouillard alcoolisé, j'essayai tout de même de rassembler les dernières bribes de raisons que je possédait encore. Elle avait pleuré, encore. Mon cœur s'était meurtri au contact de ses larmes, encore. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Autant pour moi que pour elle.

Ils sont bien nombreux à penser d'elle bien des choses qui ne sont pas. Je faisais partie de ces personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a maintenant quelques années, lorsqu'après une bataille contre les âmes errantes, elle m'avait pardonné, et au lieu de me pourfendre de son épée, elle m'invita à boire.

Tout le monde pense d'elle qu'elle est simple d'esprit. Qu'elle est une idiote aux courbes tellement belles qu'elles en sont indécentes. Tellement jolie, souriante et capricieuse qu'elle était devenue lieutenant pour ses qualités physiques plutôt que pour sa force.

Une bien terrible erreur que voila.

Derrière cette façade toujours souriante à la moindre épreuve, et derrière ses allures de flemmarde fêtarde, elle est bien plus que ça. C'est une leçon que j'ai bien compris. J'avais d'ailleurs pris une rouste monumentale.

Elle et moi, c'est devenu une habitude. Tous les vendredis soirs on s'en jetait une. Bon, plus qu'une, d'accord...

Le vendredi est un de nos jours de permissions commun. S'il ne l'était pas, on avait l'habitude de déserter nos fonctions pour se retrouver. Je n'avais plus de supérieur pour me taper sur les doigts et le sien avait bien trop l'habitude pour y prêter une réelle attention.

Au début, l'alcool nous a aidés à nous réconcilier. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de rancunier non plus, et je m'en voulais tellement que je me suis excusé jusqu'à ce quelle invente un jeu qui consistait à ce que je boive une bouteille supplémentaire à chaque nouvelle excuse de ma part. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi malade de ma vie, ce jour là..

Puis, l'alcool nous a aidés à déballer nos sacs respectifs. Ensuite l'alcool nous a aidés à nous rapprocher. Forcément, ça crée des liens.

L'alcool, c'est le bien. Elle nous permet à l'un comme l'autre de nous dévoiler tels que nous sommes.

On a l'habitude de me prendre pour un mec stoïque, insensible et sans personnalité. Ce que je suis, sans alcool. Et ce que je suis, sans elle.

On a l'habitude de la prendre pour une belle idiote, flemmarde, insouciante, souriante, provocatrice. Ce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment. Un rôle qu'elle se donne, je l'ai bien compris, au fil du temps. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis le seul en dehors d'elle à avoir vraiment connu Gin Ichimaru, mais elle m'a en un sens permis de la voir telle qu'elle est réellement. Nous sommes devenus si proches que nos moments à deux était devenu pour elle comme pour moi une sorte de drogue dont on ne pouvait se passer.

Pour des raisons divergentes, cela dit.

Avec moi, elle pouvait se montrer telle qu'elle était. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Ses soucis, ses joies, et ses larmes. Des larmes silencieuses, sans sanglots. Des larmes dignes de la femme forte qu'elle était.

Elle pouvait parler à la fois des regard dégoutants et obscènes qu'avaient posé le lieutenant de la deuxième divisions sur elle comme il l'aurait fait devant un buffet à volonté (chose que je notais dans un coin de ma tête pour le lui faire payer, à l'avenir), des romans qu'elles avaient lu et qui finissaient mal, où elle rouspétait contre l'auteur de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Elle n'aimait pas les drames, les histoires qui finissaient mal. Elle disait que l'auteur nous faisait s'attacher a des personnages qui de toutes façon mourraient. Ce n'était qu'une fiction, mais ça la rendait triste. Et craquante.

Elle parlait donc de romans, de films, de combats, des réunions entre filles qui la faisaient rire ou lui tapait sur les nerfs. Les confessions de Nanao, les caprices de Haineko, ce qu'avait fait le capitaine Hitsugaya, son hilarité devant son air si sérieux, les ignobles choses qu'elle disait aimer dans la cuisine de Inoue...

Et Gin. Élément récurant, surgissant au moins une fois chaque vendredi. Souvent à la fin, lorsque la réserve d'alcool faite dans la semaine arrive également à sa fin.

Elle l'insulte, la voix tremblante, se plaignant qu'elle ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait. Elle l'engueulait en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'emmenait pas avec elle, même si elle devait ne servir que d'animal de compagnie. Et souvent, le regard dur, elle finit par verser des larmes, regardant ses bras, là ou Gin avait donné son dernier souffle de vie, quand enfin il lui était revenu. Je n'osais jamais l'interrompre, quand elle parlait de Gin. Je n'osais pas bouger.

Que devais-je dire, devant cette femme qui avait volé mon cœur, lorsque le sien s'était brisé avec la vie de Gin?

J'en voulais à Gin de ne plus être parmi nous. Je ne serais peut être pas tombé aussi amoureux de cette femme pleine de contradictions. Je lui en voulais de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir rendue si malheureuse. D'avoir existé dans son cœur comme jamais je pourrais le remplacer. Alors, pour retenir ma propre colère, je me taisais.

Souvent, je me contentais de reprendre une gorgée de liqueur.

Cette fois, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Elle était restée là, quelques minutes, sans bouger. Puis, elle s'est permise un sanglot, un seul, avant de me rendre mon étreinte.

Et elle m'avait murmuré, comme dans une supplique:

''Je donnerais absolument tout ce que je possède pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois''.

Sa fierté en a surement prit un coup. Mon cœur aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais à chaque fois, même si elle s'efforce à rester solide, on aurait dit qu'elle allait se briser. Et je n'était qu'un pauvre spectateur de ce triste spectacle. Alors cette fois, je voulais lui montrer que moi, j'étais là. Je ne l'avais pas lâchée et silencieusement, elle s'était vidée de ses larmes avant de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je lui avais enlevé ses vêtements superflus, allongée dans son futon, et je suis parti, sur la pointe des pieds, aussi saoul que j'étais brisé.

J'essayais de me concentrer, en vain. Mon esprit était bien trop embrumé pour ça. Je voulais trouver quelque chose à faire. Mais les seules choses qui me vint en tête fut un endroit ou vomir et dormir. Et peut être même à m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

L'idée ne m'est venu que le lendemain, quand, discutant avec Renji à l'heure du déjeuner, il m'avait dit qu'un Gigaï pouvait s'enrhumer, et que, s'ennuyant à l'intérieur il avait fini par y glisser une âme artificielle. (Il avait d'ailleurs rougi bizarrement lorsque je lui avais demandé ce qu'il faisait pendant que l'âme se baladait seul dehors dans son gigaï... Je n'ai d'ailleurs reçu aucune réponse de sa part. Ça a peut être un rapport avec le fait qu'il passait désormais tout son temps de permission dans le monde réel, mais je l'asticoterais plus tard) **(1)**.

J'eus une idée tordue, malsaine, et presque digne de Kurotsushi, mais qu'importe. Qu'importe à présent que je me blesse, que je la blesse elle. Si je continue à me taire, si je continues à agir comme si de rien n'était, je pourrais me détruire et même l'entraîner dans ma chute. Alors il fallait agir, avant que je n'explose pour de bon.

Depuis des années je n'ai jamais accepté de prendre des vacances et j'ai tendance à faire des heures supplémentaires, et en ce temps de paix, nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de moi. Renji, de par son bankai allait d'ailleurs bientôt prendre la place de mon ancien supérieur, et étant apprécié de tous, il n'y aurait aucun problèmes d'autorité.

Je demandais alors au vieux Yama de m'octroyer ce que j'avais toujours refusé : des vacances. Il me donna alors un temps que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir : 3 mois.

Dès son autorisation, je ne pris qu'un minimum d'affaires et descendis dans le monde réel, et grâce a un plan que m'avait gribouillé Renji, j'ai vite trouvé le magasin de Urahara Kisuke, l'homme qui a présent allait faire d'une réalité où non mon plan.

Kisuke n'est pas friand d'argent, mais il m'a fallu me mettre à genoux et promettre mes 3 mois de vacances à lui servir d'esclave pour accepter de m'aider. Je ne demandais en échange qu'il m'aide dans mon plan. Et puis aussi au moins un jour ou deux de libre dans la dernière semaine de ce délais.

-Je veux un gigai. Un gigai de Gin Ichimaru. Au plus vite.

Kisuke restait silencieux. Perplexe. Ahuri. Suspicieux. Appelez-ça comme vous voudrez. De toutes façon, difficile de déchiffrer une expression sur le visage de l'étrange vendeur quand celui-ci passait son temps à cacher la moitié de son visage derrière un éventail.

-Si vous voulez savoir mes raisons, je ne peux pas vous les donner. Juste que c'est pour une histoire personnelle...

Il avait accepté. Mais il m'avait prévenu pour une chose, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas reproduire ses cordes vocales. Le corps spirituel de Gin maintenant dilué dans la sol society, et n'ayant pas d'enregistrement vocal a disposition, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas reproduire. Et lui et Kurotsushi n'étant pas vraiment des bons copains, il allait reproduire les miennes dans le corps artificiel de Gin. De plus, si je voulais me mettre dans ce corps avec les cordes vocales de Gin c'était techniquement impossible que je puisse parler.

En effet, il m'avait expliqué que les âmes et les âmes artificielles réagissent différemment dans les gigaï. L'âme artificielle n'a pas de forme initiale alors qu'une âme non artificielle en a une, et donc que l'âme artificielle prenait la forme du gigaï, alors que la forme de l'âme non artificielle reste intacte.

Autrement dit, pour une âme non artificielle, prendre un gigaï qui n'a pas la même forme se révèle être ignoblement inconfortable et difficile à manipuler. Argument qui toutefois ne m'a pas fait reculer. (Je devais d'ailleurs transmettre un message de la part de Renji qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il commette la même erreur qu'avec son gigaï et qu'il fallait qu'il sois complet. Allez comprendre, moi, je n'ai rien saisi... Mais Urahara semblait le prendre avec humour)** (2)**

Il ne fallut que quelques heures à Kisuke Urahara de m'apporter ce corps sans vie.

Une bouffée de haine inexplicable me prit les tripes, et j'eus un instant l'envie de gifler le gigaï inerte, et sans expressions, mais me retint. J'inspirai un bon coup, puis, me glissa dans la peau de celui qui était à la fois celui que je haïssais le plus au monde et celui que je voulais être. Pour elle. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Urahara n'avais pas exagéré sur le fait que le gigaï était inconfortable. C'est comme si j'avais enfilé des habits trop serrés à certains endroits, trop larges à d'autres et que je marchait avec des chaussures de clowns qui manquait de me faire trébucher à chaque pas. Mes mains me paraissaient trop éloignés de mon corps, mes doigts comme engourdis, mon cou étranglé comme si je portais une laisse... Oui, vraiment, vraiment inconfortable!

Je m'approchait du miroir. Ah, c'est vrai, Gin avait les yeux gris. Je ne les avais pas vu souvent. Je m'appliquait à plisser les yeux à son image, à prendre son sourire, et imiter sa posture, remettant en place sa coiffure avec mes doigts désormais osseux. Je connaissait Gin. Je le regardais souvent, tellement il me fascinait et oui... en un sens... me terrifiait. Mes mouvements étaient maladroits.

J'avais du mal à bouger correctement et a faire des gestes précis, mais j'eus une sorte entraînement tout le long de mon ''séjour'' chez Urahara, qui dura plus de deux mois et demi.

Me donnant autant de tâches qu'il pouvait me léguer, j'accrus ma dextérité.

J'avais également demandé à Urahara que le Gigaï me prenne ma force spirituelle, et ne quittant pas mon gigaï une seule fois, je fusionnait un peut plus chaque jour avec lui, un peu à l'image de ce qu'a eu Rukia Kuchiki avant qu'elle n'aie eu sa condamnation à mort.

Je prenais à présent l'habitude de me comporter comme le faisait Gin. Étant aussi peu expressif que moi, j'eus facile à simplement échanger mon expression faciale avec la sienne, et ne pas la modifier pendant des heures. J'évitais de parler un maximum. Je bougeait avec aisance et même si je ne trouvais toujours pas son corps très confortable, je m'y était à présent habitué. Mes mouvements étaient a présent assez précis, et je m'étais désormais assez entraîné pour qu'on puisse me confondre avec Gin Ichimaru sans problèmes.

Mon Reiatsu me trahissait à peine, étant presque complètement dévoré par le gigaï que m'avait conçu Urahara. Restait ma voix, le vrai problème. Je n'était pas sur qu'au moment venu, je puisse éviter de formuler ce que mon cœur pensait.

Il était temps à présent de tout mettre en place.

Le fait d'avoir laissé Rangiku dans sa solitude le vendredi suivant mon départ pour Karakura m'avait valu un tympan éclaté par téléphone. J'ai du inventer une histoire de mission ultra secrète sur terre pour qu'elle décide de me pardonner sans que je passe par la case ''se repentir à la boisson jusqu'à ce que la gueule de bois te marave la tronche''. De toute façon j'allais quand même y passer un vendredi une fois rentré. En tout cas, je l'espérais vivement.

Depuis, elle s'assurait de ma sécurité en m'envoyant au moins un message par jour que j'étais ''prié'' de répondre dans la minute, ce qui m'arrachait à chaque fois un véritable sourire.

Par le biais de Renji qui était toujours fourré sur terre lors de ses permissions, je contactait Inoue pour qu'elle convienne d'un rendez-vous avec Rangiku chez elle et où j'irai à sa place. Elle m'avait laissé sa maison sans poser beaucoup de question. Renji m'avais filé son numéro et, lui expliquant que c'était pour faire une surprise super secrète à Rangiku, elle promis de ne rien dire et d'aller dormir chez sa meilleure amie. J'avais été de chez Urahara jusqu'à chez elle d'un trait. Ce fut la seule fois ou je me risquai de sortir. Karakura étant presque devenu la base terrestre de la soul society, je ne voulais risquer de tomber sur personne. Et les âmes errantes qui autrefois sont venus mettre à sac la soul society étant à présent presque des membres à part entière des 13 divisions, mon apparence aurait posé problème.

Je m'étais habillé sobrement à l'image des vivants d'aujourd'hui. J'avais mis un jeans, des bêtes chaussures appelées ''basket'' et une chemise noire un peu moulante mais très simple. Au cas où je tombe sur quelqu'un, j'ai mis mes cheveux en bataille et j'ai repris l'expression neutre que je n'avais plus prise depuis bientôt 2 mois. Si on me tombait dessus, on aurait cru à un sosie et en dehors d'un choc premier, on n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. Un petit tour devant le miroir confirme ce que je pensais: Gin aurait été diablement plus séduisant et plus chaleureux si il avait laissé tomber son expression malsaine de serpent. Mais bon, Rangiku l'aimait tel qu'il était, alors donnons-le lui tel qu'il était.

Arrivé chez Inoue, je me concentrais. Je sentais clairement le reiatsu de Rangiku malgré le fait qu'elle le dissimulait. J'étais tellement fou d'elle que même minime, je sentais sa présence mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Une présence qui me rendais fou de joie. Et de trac maintenant aussi. J'arrivai à l'étage, me remis en ''mode Gin'' et ouvra la porte.

-Orihime? Je t'avais pas sentie arrivée, me fait pas peur comme ç...

Elle s'était retournée, le bout des cheveux humides et emmitouflée dans un peignoir crème. Elle avait une bouteille de je ne sais quelle liqueur à la main, et en m'apercevant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et la bouteille ne survécut pas au choc. Elle s'éclata avec fracas contre le sol.

-Gin...

Son expression horrifié se changea en confusion, incompréhension, puis de la tristesse à la joie. Elle n'était pas sotte, elle avait bien compris. Autant que je pouvais la reconnaitre même avec un reatsu minime, elle avait compris que je n'étais pas Gin.

Pour finir, son expression vira à la colère. Furieuse, elle s'avança vers moi, ses yeux océan étaient devenus une véritable tempête.

Je me demandais alors si mon idée était si bonne que ça...

Elle s'approcha de moi à grand pas et le visage de Gin que j'habitais temporairement eut tatoué sur la joue cinq jolis doigts. Et une paume. Une main quoi...

Là, j'eus l'impression que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée jusqu'à ce que..

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça! Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner, comment as-tu pu me laisser seule comme tu l'as fait, espèce de serpent!

Ses petits poings fermés me tambourinaient le torse. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle essayait de me décoller les poumons, et ça marchait plutôt bien.

-Comment t'as pu encore me laisser en retrait, Gin! Je t'avais pourtant dis que je te suivrais partout!

Ses joues s'inondèrent de larmes et elle continuait à crier. Je ne pouvais pas parler, ça aurait tout gâché. Je ne voyais qu'une chose à faire. Cela me plaisait plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Je lui attrapais ses poignets en plein vol alors qu'ils allaient encore s'abattre sur mon torse, la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre l'armoire du fond de la pièce, et quoi de mieux pour la faire taire que de clore sa bouche avec la mienne. Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Le hoquet de ses sanglots étaient étouffés par mes lèvres et elle finit par arrêter de me résister. La force qu'elle avait mis dans ses poignets pour se dégager de mon étreinte se dissipa, et elle entrouvrit les lèvres ou j'y installait ma langue sans attendre. Je relâchais la pression sur ses bras et elle se dégagea pour venir les loger derrière ma nuque, et me serrer contre elle. Je répondis à son étreinte avec passion. A bout de souffle, on dut se séparer quelques instants, mais mon front collé contre le sien, il était au dessus de mes forces de reprendre son expression ophidienne. Je la regardais avec amour et lassitude. J'avais abandonné le sourire perpétuel. Je n'était plus qu'un homme.

-Gin... ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec cette expression.

Elle eut une légère absence mais me regardait à nouveau dans les yeux avec détermination.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Je fus surpris. C'était ça la vraie Rangiku: Directe, sérieuse, et qui prends totalement au dépourvu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un colibri dans la poitrine, et lui j'eus du mal à le dissimuler. Et j'essayais de penser comme Gin.

Gin était un homme qui ne montrait jamais le fond de sa pensée. Mais la seule chose qui était certaine, c'est qu'il était amoureux de Rangiku. Comme moi, en fait. Sur ce point, on se ressemblait parfaitement. Mais ç'aurait été profiter de la situation de la faire mienne. Et je me raidis.

-Gin... Pas encore?

Je m'éloignais doucement d'elle

-Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne te plais pas?

La mine boudeuse, elle me regardait cependant avec malice. Et défit lentement la ceinture de son peignoir. Ma morale était, comme à son habitude, assez inflexible. Mais ce qui poussait dans mon pantalon l'était encore plus. D'ailleurs elle ne dut pas insister beaucoup.

-S'il te plait... Juste une dernière fois...

Après tout, je ne suis pas fait de bois! Elle était nue sous le peignoir qu'elle avait encore sur ses épaules. Je pouvais presque voir ses tétons si on écartais légèrement les pans du peignoir. Et son sexe était à l'air sans gêne aucune. Le frottement du tissus de mon pantalon se fit tout de suite plus insupportable. Je fonçait sur elle et la pris dans me bras. Mon bras gauche passait sous le sien, et tirai ses cheveux en arrière, juste assez pour bloquer sa tête dans ma direction, qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, et l'embrassait fougueusement. Je lui caressait le corps de la main droite, voulant la posséder entièrement. Ses courbes étaient plus indécentes encore que dans ma mémoire. Sa peau plus douce encore que dans mon imagination. Je lui libéra sa bouche pour enfouir mes lèvres dans son cou, la léchant, la suçotant, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, l'épaule... Ses cheveux soyeux me chatouillaient le visage. Son odeur de fleur et de pêche m'enivrait. Elle glissa une de ses jambes autour des miennes et ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je la pris une de ses cuisse dans chacun de mes bras et la soulevait du sol pour l'allonger par terre, mais elle roula pour se mettre assise au dessus de moi.

Voulant la laisser jouer à son petit jeu, je souris avec sarcasme, et mis mes mains derrière la tête. Doucement, un air félin sur le visage, elle fit glisser le peignoir de ses épaules pour se dénuder complètement. Je du me concentrer pour rester maître de moi-même. Le soleil, qui était fort bas, reflétait sur son corps. Elle avait l'air d'une flamme vivante, une créature magique à la beauté incomparable, et dévastatrice. Elle se pencha vers moi, et défit mes boutons à une vitesse surnaturelle. Elle caressait ma peau avec douceur et volupté. Elle ouvrait le bouton de mon pantalon, coulissa ma braguette, et je dus penser très fort à une relation intime entre Komamura et Kurotsushi pour éviter de me taper la honte sur mes performances. Essayez, ça calme plutôt bien.

Comprenez-moi, non seulement ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien fait, mais en plus j'étais enfourché par une déesse de feu. Elle ondulait le bassin au dessus de mon caleçon, et même a travers ce fin tissus, je la sentais humide.

Je dus inclure la scatophilie entre Kurotsushi et Komamura...

Comme je ne réagissait toujours pas sous sa provocation, elle s'allongea sur moi, caressant mon torse de sa poitrine généreuse, et son souffle chaud me titilla l'oreille. Et dans une supplique érotique, elle me demanda:

-Fais de moi ta chose.

Kurotsushi et Komamura dans la fosse à purin fut immédiatement éjecté de mon cerveau, ne laissant place qu'à cet appel à la luxure. Je retournais alors brutalement nos positions. J'étais entre ses cuisses ouverte, offertes, au dessus d'elle. Sa cascade de cheveux ondulaient autour de son visage, telle une auréole de lumière vaporeuse. Ses têtons pointaient et frôlaient mon corps. Ses yeux océans, humides encore à cause de ses larmes, brillaient de mille feux. Son cou fin me rendait fou. Ses clavicules seyantes transpiraient la délicatesse. Et l'ongle de son index qu'elle mordillait avec sensualité la rendait on de peut plus érotique. J'allais la faire mienne.

Mais j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas oublier cet adieu de sitôt.

Je fondais sur son cou tel un animal affamé. Prenant appui sur mon bras droit, j'eus le loisir d'empoigner son sein de ma main gauche. Je jouais habilement avec son téton entre mes doigts. Puis, doucement, ma bouche descendit, entre des seins, m'attardant un peu sur son nombril. Je mordillait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, caressait de mes lèvres la pliure de don sexe. Je la sentit prendre sa respiration lorsque ma langue, taquine, venais titiller son clitoris avec vigueur. Ma main sur laquelle j'appuyais mon poids un peu plus tôt enlaçait à présent sa cuisse tout contre moi, et glissa l'autre sur son corps bien trop doux. Elle cambrait déjà sous mes caresses. Doucement je fis glisser ma langue active entre ses lèvres, et ma main abandonna le reste de son corps pour se concentrer sur son point nerveux.

Elle haletait de manière on ne peut plus exquise.

J'écartais ses lèvres et enfonça ma langue le profondément en elle, servant mon bras autour de sa cuisse pour l'approcher de moi le plus possible. Mon autre main s'activa encore sur son clitoris, et je la senti petit à petit perdre pied.

-Gin... ah!...

Une se des mains agrippaient à mes cheveux. Elle était tellement cambrée que son dos ne touchait plus le sol que par ses épaules. Et dans un frisson qui lui parcouru le corps entier, l'orgasme l'atteigna. Sa respiration était forte et rapide, et elle laissa retomber son dos au sol. Sans tarder, je remontais à hauteur de son visage. Ses yeux étaient embrumés, lointains. Mais elle reprit pied lorsque je pris possession de sa bouche, faisait partager ce petit gout métallique de sa propre jouissance.

-Je te veux en moi...

C'était si gentillement demandé, que je me fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande. Cela dit, j'aimais l'entendre me supplier. Je libéra mon sexe de sa prison de tissus, et le frottait tout contre son clitoris encore enflé de plaisir. J'avais mal. Mais la voir se tortiller sous moi pour que je la prenne était tout simplement splendide. Elle se cambra tout contre moi et entoura mes hanches de ses jambes.

-S'il te plait...

Je lui souris et tendis l'oreille. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre.

-Giiiiiiiin...

J'attendais toujours.

-Je t'en supplie... Prends moi.

J'écartais ses lèvres et la pénétra violemment, et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle était douce, chaude, exquise. Et si je me sentais à présent heureux, comme je ne l'avais jamais été dans toutes les vies que j'ai pu avoir. Et j'eus du mal à me retenir de déjà jouir.

Je pris chacune de ses cuisses que je remontais au dessus de mes épaules, et continuai mes mouvements de hanches, secs et précis. Ma respiration se fit plus forte, la sienne bien plus bruyante. Ses yeux étaient brumeux à nouveau, sa bouche, grande ouverte, cherchait comment respirer. Ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir. Ses mains cherchaient à s'aggiper à ce qu'elles trouvaient. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris un otage un ours en peluche raccommodé qui trainait là. Son corps se couvrit d'un fin film de sueur, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle l'avait huilé. La vision était trop jouissive... Je lâchais ses cuisses et la retournais d'un mouvement. Elle était à présent à quatre pattes, m'offrant une vue splendide sur les courbes de ses hanches, qui était un endroit parait pour y encrer mes mains. On entendait dans la pièces que des respirations saccadées et le bruit de nos chairs s'entrechoquant dans un rythme frénétique. Je la voulais entièrement, je voulais aller au plus profond d'elle, le plus fort possible. Je m'agrippait à ses bras la retenais en arrière, afin qu'elle soit à genoux, cambrée au maximum. Je continuais à la pénétrer avec frénésie.

Dieu que c'était bon! Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses et se pencha en arrière. A présent à genoux, à la verticale, elle ondulait au dessus de mes reins. Je glissais mes bras sous les siens, calait mes mains sur ses épaules, et l'empalait sur mon sexe en continuant les coups de butoir. Le silence timide de son précédent orgasme était bien oublié. Elle exprimait à gorge déployés des râles érotiques qui ne m'aidaient pas à la concentration.

-Gin... viens...en... moi

C'était la supplique de trop. Et ses muscles se contractant tout autour de mon sexe, je me libérai en elle, dans une étreinte fougueuse. Nous restâmes là, comme ça, quelques minutes, puis elle finit par se défaire de moi, et m'offrit le baiser le plus doux que je n'ai jamais connu.

-Je t'aime.

Je lui caressait le visage. Je dus retenir mes larmes de toutes mes forces. Cette déclaration n'était pas pour moi mais... Dieu que je l'aimais! Je lui offrit un baiser en retour. Elle commençait à frissonner. Je la portais donc jusqu'au lit avant de la mettre sous la couverture. J'allais tourner les talons quand elle s'accrocha à mon poignet.

-Reste, s'il te plait...

.

Rangiku soupirait avec plénitude. Nue, elle reposait sa tête contre mon bras, elle redessinait les dessins de mon torse avec le bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux couleur océan avaient semblé retrouvé leur calme, et, mi clos, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ronronnait. J'avais bien envie de l'imiter, ses doigts si doux sur mon corps était tout à fait délectable, et ses yeux si tendres posés sur moi me faisait oublier que n'était pas à moi qu'elle offrait ce regard. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure toute l'éternité. Je la serrais plus fort contre moi.

-Ne me laisse pas seule. Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

Je lui caressais les cheveux en signe de réconfort, puis, elle s'endormit.

-Jamais, murmurais-je à mon tour, alors que sa respiration se fit plus calme, plus profonde.

Elle sourit dans son sommeil. Nous avons passé toute la nuit dans la même position, figés tels des statues de marbres traversant les âges sans que les ravages du temps les fassent ciller. Sa tête sur mon épaule, nous enlaçant, mêlant nos jambes comme si nous ne voulions faire plus qu'un pour l'éternité.

Ce ne fus qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que j'essayais de partir. Sans la réveiller, je me défis a contrecœur d'entre ses bras, et commençais à m'habiller. Sincèrement, agir comme Gin maintenant m'arrange bien, car je ne saurais pas comment lui dire au revoir. Je ne pourrais pas partir si elle recommençait à faire courir ses doigts sur mon corps, si elle m'adressais le sourire dont elle seule avait le secret ou qu'elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux félins couleur bord de mer. Je n'avais plus qu'a reboutonner ma chemise qu'une voix ensommeillée me fit sursauter.

-Gin?

Je pris quelques secondes avant de reprendre une expression Ginienne et de me tourner vers elle. Elle s'entoura du drap blanc qu'elle mit autour de ses épaules, et d'un pas léger, se mit en face de moi.

-Décidément, tu n'as jamais su dire au revoir. Tu ne changes pas.

Elle reboutonnai mes boutons, un par un, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Mais cette fois, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Alors, ce sera à moi de le dire...

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans tant de grâce et de beauté que je du me rappeler un moment comment respirer. Les premiers rayons du jour faisait briller les larmes accrochés à ces cils comme des diamants et accentuait la couleur de ses cheveux flamboyants. Son regard était d'une douceur infinie et je n'y tenais plus... laissant mon sourire de serpent de coté, j'essuyais les larmes perlant sur ses joues de mes doigts, et l'embrassais avec fougue, amour, tristesse et ... puis je sais plus. Tout ce qui essayais de se libérer de mon cœur. C'est elle qui rompis le baiser, à bout se souffle. Elle me pris la main qui était restée sur sa joue, et embrassa ma paume avec douceur et tendresse, sans même cligner des yeux, elle me dis avec douceur et assurance:

-Adieu, Gin.

Je lui souris à mon tour, lui donnai un dernier baiser chaste sur le front, puis me dirigea vers la porte. Je me retournais au dernier moment, et elle m'adressa un sourire bienveillant, les joues a nouveau mouillées de larmes. Je lui souris à mon tour et avant de claquer la porte, j'ai cru l'entendre murmurer:

-Merci, Izuru.

.

Voilà deux jours que j'étais revenu à la soul society. J'avais peur. J'avais mal à la gorge tellement elle était sèche. Soit j'allais la contenter de nombreux litres d'alcools en tout genre, soit j'allais la faire piquer avec mes larmes salée que j'aurais ravalé.

On était vendredi. J'avais les bras chargé de sacs rempli de bouteilles pleines. Et j'étais devant sa porte. J'avais chaud, froid, et des palpitations. Et puis les mains tremblantes aussi.

Et après cette nuit de rêve qui tourne et retourne dans ma tête à ne pas se faire que réveiller les sentiments profonds que j'ai pour elle, elle ne m'avait pas recontactée. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant attendant sa punition en tremblant. J'étais lieutenant, et j'avais peur d'une femme... D'accord, la plus merveilleuse des femmes.

Après tout, son ''merci'', je n'avais que cru l'entendre, c'est pas comme si elle m'avait couru après pour me sauter dans les bras, me crier merci et s'extasier sur ce que j'avais fait pour elle, que personne d'autre ne se serais prit la peine de faire attention de ses états d'âmes et que je devais énormément l'aimer, que j'avais du souffrir pour avoir supporté ça, et que désormais son cœur m'appartenait à tout jamais! Non seulement c'était un trop grand rêve, mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Après tout je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle m'avais murmuré ''merci'', ce n'étais peut être qu'un grincement de porte!

Le porte s'était ouverte, et Rangiku, la lèvre boudeuse, me regardait avec colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du...

-Tu n'aurais pas du être en retard! Tu devrais déjà être à l'intérieur!

Un sourire illuminait mon visage, la contaminant au passage.

-Oui, désolé!

-Un désolé de trop, j'ai spécialement préparé une bouteille pour cette occasion, s'exclama-t-elle avec malice. Et en plus, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter!

Souriant, j'acceptais la bouteille qu'elle me tendis, et fouillais dans mon sac pour lui tendre une bouteille que j'avais trouvé à Karakura.

-Une liqueur de Kiwi! Génial, je ne savais pas que ça existait!

-Apparemment, c'est nouveau. J'ai pensé que toi qui adorais les Kiwis, ça devrait te plaire!

-T'as bien fait! Je t'adore!

CRACK. Non, ne faites pas attention, ce n'est que mon cœur.

Apparemment la liqueur lui plaisait assez bien. Elle n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Mais c'était bien assez peu si on se contentait de ça pour la saouler.

-Je t'en rapporterais quand je retournerai sur terre.

-Merci.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais plein de choses à me raconter?

-Oui. Mais d'abord, comment s'est passé ta mission super secrète sur terre?

-Hum... Bien, je crois. J'espère. J'attends de voir si ma mission est réussie. Si je n'ai déçu personne. Si j'ai su être à la hauteur.

Elle me sourit tendrement. CRACK. Non, n'y faites pas attention, on s'y fait, avec le temps.

-Tu devrais arrêter de douter de toi constamment. Je suis sûre que tu as été parfait, comme d'habitude.

Je souris timidement.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis persuadée, à 100 %. Tu t'investis tellement dans tout ce que tu entreprends, je t'admire, pour ça. Tu as l'art de ne voir que tes objectifs, peu importe ce que tu perds en chemin. Je t'envie, d'ailleurs. Tu sais, je me plains souvent, et je suis capricieuse. Je crois commencer à voir certaines ressemblances entre Haïneko et moi.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait tant que ça. Tu est pourtant généreuse!

Je lui montrais la bouteille qu'elle m'avait fourré dans la main un peu plus tôt.

-Mais un de tes défauts, aussi, c'est de ne voir que ce qui t'arrange.

-Rangi...

-J'ai revu Gin.

-Ah?

-Oui. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec le prix à payer. J'ai... été égoïste (elle prit une longue gorgée de liqueur de poires). J'ai blessé un ami qui m'était précieux.

-Tu...

-Tais-toi, j'ai pas fini!

Elle me tendis une autre bouteille d'alcool de riz. Je ris quand même malgré la situation. Qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas était déjà tout simplement grandiose. Après tout, j'avais profité de la situation...

-Tiens, bois, et on ne parles pas la bouche pleine! Donc je disais...

Elle fit la moue, mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

-J'ai blessé un ami qui m'étais même plus que précieux. Mon meilleur ami. J'ai voulu revoir Gin, mais c'est lui qui à payé la facture.

-Est-ce qu'il est heureux de t'avoir offert ce cadeau?

-Je ne sais pas. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

-Tu ne lui avais rien demandé, il l'a fait de son plein gré. Tu n'étais pas au courant, c'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher. Puis si ça se trouve, il l'a fait pour lui, aussi.

Elle me regardait avec son regard intense. Celui qui me faisait oublier que j'avais besoin d'oxygène.

-Il l'a fait pour lui aussi, tu crois?

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à être égoïste.

-Il doit beaucoup m'aimer alors, non?

Une question aussi directe, c'était bien tout a fait son genre, mais elle me prit quand même au dépourvu. Je mis une courte pause avant de répondre, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, sans doutes.

Elle me regarda avec son petit air d'animal blessé.

-Merci.

Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse positive, alors je souris, avant de reprendre une longue gorgée d'alcool.

-On ne remercie pas quelqu'un d'aimer. On aime, c'est tout. On ne le choisis pas. Ce serait comme remercier le ciel parce qu'il est bleu. C'est absurde.

-Je ne te remerciais pas pour ça. Merci de m'avoir permis de dire adieu à Gin. Grâce à toi, je peux tourner la page, et commencer à écrire un autre chapitre dans ma vie. Il me faudra du temps, et Gin fera toujours parti de mon passé, c'est déjà écrit, et je ne pourrais jamais le changer. Mais... Je peux choisir ce qui va se passer dans le futur. Je te demanderais d'être patient mais...

Je la coupais

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais bien.

-Je suis égoïste.

-Si le fait d'être à côté de toi fais de toi une égoïste,je t'en pries, sois la plus égoïste de toutes.

Elle rougit d'une façon craquante. Et les papillons dans mon ventre se déchainent.

-Tu... tu ne me laissera pas seule, hein?

-Jamais.

Telle une enfant demandant pardon, elle s'approcha, hésitante, et mêla ses doigts aux miens.

Depuis cette nuit là, les vendredis suivants se finissaient également avec un fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang, mais le nom de Gin ne fut plus prononcé. Jusqu'à un soir ou, l'alcool diminue petit a petit parce que ce n'étais plus vraiment nécessaire pour le parler à cœur ouvert, juste de quoi se faire tourner la tête. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Ou alors seulement des larmes d'hilarité. Je partais de chez elle le cœur léger, avec l'envie de chanter. Et puis, un soir, je ne partis plus de tout.

L'alcool, c'était le bien, il nous avait aidés à nous rapprocher, à se parler à cœur ouvert et à se connaître. Il nous a aidé à passer de bons moments comme de mauvais, de pleurer de joie et de tristesse.

D'ailleurs, l'alcool la rends parfois un peu trop impulsive, et insultant ma mèche de ''cache-misère'' elle s'était armée d'une paire de ciseaux pour me la couper à la racine. J'ai eu du mal à réfréner l'hilarité de mes soldats le lendemain, et je me suis promis que je me laissait repousser les cheveux mais que cette fois je les attacherais pour éviter à Rangiku de recommencer l'opération une fois pleine de liqueur de kiwi. Et malgré le fait que la fois d'après je m'étais saouler pour m'armer de courage afin de lui rendre la pareille, j'ai pas pu lui faire la moindre blague de peur de la froisser ... (3)

Mais bon, à un certain moment faut arrêter de déconner. Le trop d'alcool, ça rend impuissant. Et vu la gourmandise de Rangiku, ça l'aurait déçue...

Ah, et au fait, petit détail qui ne sert a rien mais qui peut quand même être signalé: d'après Rangi, j'en ai une plus grosse que lui!

WIIIINNEEEEER \o/ (4)

**FIN**

(1)Petit clin d'œil à ma première fic ;)

(2)Toujours petit clin d'œil à ''Un sirop au goût de fraise''... Yaoi Powaa =3

(3)Ça c'était tout à fait gratuit. Mais comme je suis l'auteur, j'essaye de le masculiniser un peu, Rangi n'a pas besoin d'une tafiolle qui se cache derrière une mèche blonde! Elle a besoin d'un homme, un vrai!(enfin surtout de Gin en fait T.T)

Ps: le terme tafiolle n'est pas là pour blesser, je suis quand même une grande fan de Yaoi... Mais vous me comprenez o.o

(4)Ça c'était juste pour faire plaisir à Izuru. Parce que personnellement, à choisir entre Gin et Kira... J'essayais de réduire un minimum l'immense gouffre qui les sépare *** **Sifflote *

**Inspiration: **

L'histoire originale. Je voulais faire une histoire Gin/Rangiku, mais finalement je me suis dit qu'une Rangichou torturée psychologiquement par Gin pourrait donner un coté intéressante. J'ai lu pas mal de fics ou Gin était le gros méchant, mais j'ai trop aimé les sentiments de ce personnage pour son aimée. Quand on sait l'amour pur que Gin avait pour elle, ça me faisait mal au cœur de ''salir sa mémoire''. Et puis Kira était juste parfait pour le rôle, son coté fade, ou assez impassible aide a pouvoir le modeler à souhait.

**Ps:** pour celle et ceux qui n'auraient pas bien saisi, Rangiku à bien compris que ce n'était pas vraiment Gin mais Izuru chez Inoue. Seulement prononcer à voix haute ce passage comme si c'était Izuru aurait gaché l'effet recherché.

Gin connaissait les sentiments de Rangiku envers lui, mais elle n'avais jamais pu lui dire concrètement comme elle le souhaitait. Elle avait besoin de les extérioriser, et c'est un peu à cause de ce bloquage sur ses regrets qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Le fait que ce besoin soit comblé est basé sur le fait que c'était une imitation quasi parfaite de Gin. Elle parlait du gigaï comme si c'était vraiment lui, et il était tellement réussi qu'elle finit par se persuader elle même (par choix) que c'était réellement lui.

C'était bien sur une illusion que Kira à voulu créé pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse faire ses adieux comme il se doit. En un sens il en profite aussi, parce qu'il brulait trop d'amour pour elle pour rester les bras ballants. Quitte à passer pour un autre, il s'en fichait si c'était pour passer un moment avec elle dans ses bras.

Je sais, c'est bizarroïde, toussa toussa, mais j'aimais bien l'idée psycho-tordu générale que ça rendait ^^

**Sinon,** un grand merci pour ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout et un énorme/gigantesque/supra/grand merci à ceux qui voudront bien me laisser une tite (ou une grande hein, je suis pas raciste ;D) reviews avec quelques critiques constructives ou même me consacrer 5 pitites minutes de plus pour m'écrire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait vraiment vraiment gentil *.*

Noa

Re-re PS: je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Mon dico sur Open Office fait grève j'ai l'impression. Donc malgré le fait d'avoir lu et re-re-lu il risque d'y avoir des fautes qui sont passés à travers le filet!


End file.
